Jigsaw puzzles usually include plural two-dimensional puzzle pieces each having a different and unique portion of an overall image. In the typical case, the several puzzle pieces are in a random order, and the puzzle is "solved" by individually gathering the several pieces in side by side interlocking relation successively until all of the pieces are formed into an interfitting whole. During the solution process with each piece addition the image appears more fully until the entire image is present before ones eyes. The solution activity is rewarded in the self satisfaction of successfully meeting the challenge of being able to consistently discover the correct next piece, sometimes out of thousands of pieces, and in the mutual satisfaction that arises from the solution activity when it is shared with one or more others. Other advantages and benefits of ordinary jigsaw puzzle puzzles are known to those skilled in the art.